halofandomcom-20200222-history
Jonah-B283
|homeworld = Eirene |birth = Before 2537 |death = Before November, 2552 |gender = Male |affiliation = UNSC Navy |specialty = Combat |battles = Semi-successful mission on an unnamed Covenant moon. |class = SPARTAN-III Beta Company }} }} Jonah-B283 was a SPARTAN-III commando of the UNSC Naval Intelligence Beta-5 Division and was one of two members of an elite special operations squad known as Headhunters. He, along with fellow SPARTAN-III Roland-B210, led a semi-successful suicide stealth attack on an unknown remote moon on which the Covenant were digging for Forerunner artifacts. Biography Spartan training Jonah-B283 was conscripted into the SPARTAN-III program in 2537 as a Beta Company trainee. His trainers noted his higher than average skills at the end of training and he and a handful of other Beta trainees were separated from their company ahead of Operation: TORPEDO, projected to have a near-100% fatality rate. Jonah-B283 was inducted into a two-man fireteam as part of the special operations program known as "Headhunters" when he met all of the necessary requirements and beyond. He was paired up with Roland-B210 due to their match rating of 97.36%. The infiltration Jonah-B283 and Roland-B210 were assigned to destroy six of the ten identified Covenant bases located on an unknown, remote moon. After locating a base, they gathered intel about the enemy forces and then devised a plan to destroy the base camp. Inside the base, everything went off without a hitch. As Roland-B210 placed the charges in the base's reactors, Jonah-B283 engaged and eliminated several targets in the camp barracks. Jonah-B283 used energy disruptors and flashbangs to confuse and essentially disarm the enemies. His cocky and arrogant nature showed itself, as he began taunting his enemies with a severed Sangheili head and laughed as he watched their anger grow. He flung the severed head at the remaining Covenant and proceeded to kill them all. As they confirmed the chargers were in place, Roland-B210 was run through with an energy sword from behind. His dying word was "clear." After a small scuffle with the energy sword-wielding Sangheili, it was revealed that this Elite was not traveling alone, and had brought five others. It became apparent to Jonah-B283 that this was all a trap, and that the Covenant knew about the Headhunters. Jonah-B283 realized why his fallen friend had said "clear." Roland-B210 had told him with his dying act that the charges were set. Jonah-B283 proceeded to mock the Sangheili before eventually using his final energy disruptor to disrupt their energy shields and detonated the charges. Death The Sangheili in charge proceeded to grab Jonah-B283 (dislocating his arm) after he used his energy disruptor, using his energy sword to slowly slice a gash into Jonah's faceplate, burning his eye in the process. Another grabbed Jonah-B283 by the neck, but not before he declared that Roland's and his lives for the six Elites' was a fair trade. He then released his finger from the detonator, activating the explosives. Jonah, the Sangheili, along with the Covenant camp, were all vaporized. Personality Jonah, as compared to his comrade, Roland, is arrogant, cocky, carefree, and what some may call immature. He feeds off the heat of battle and is known for taunting his enemies before killing them. He takes his missions as some sort of fun game, and is called a sociopath by Roland because of his enjoyment of killing. Roland says the only reason he (Roland) received the active camo module was because Jonah-B283 would use it to give an Unggoy a wedgie. Jonah-B283 agreed with that statement. It can be noted that he swears quite often, though most other known SPARTAN soldiers and regular infantry curse frequently during the heat of the battle. Equipment Jonah-B283 wears SPI armor with VISR and energy shielding. Trivia *To somewhat recreate Jonah-B283 in Halo: Reach, one would have to have the pilot helmet, UA/base security, left UA/base shoulder, default chest, gungnir knee guards, UA/Bracer wrist, default utility, Gold Visor, and have Sage as primary and white as secondary colors *Jonah's last words were "When In doubt, Blow shit up." Gallery Jonah with kinfe.jpg|Jonah with knife. Jonah in swamp.jpg|Jonah in swamp. Jonah crouched.jpg|Jonah crouched. Roland & Jonah.jpg|Roland and Jonah. Jonah and Roland.JPG|Jonah and Roland. Headhunter SPI Armor.JPG|Headhunter SPI armor. Jonah being tortured.JPG|Jonah being tortured by a Sangheili with a red colored energy sword. Jonah's Death.JPG|Jonah, moments before his death. Appearances *''Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe'' **''Headhunters'' Notes Sources Category:Spartan-IIIs Category:Deceased characters Category:Human-Covenant war Category:Halo: Evolutions